heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Yun (Street Fighter Series)
Yun (ユン Yun?) is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter III: New Generation. He is an energetic skateboarder from Hong Kong, skilled in the art of Chinese Kung Fu, and the older twin brother to Yang. Appearance Yun has long, brown hair that is braided into a pony tail which is covered by a blue baseball cap with a yellow visor and a circle with a skateboard in it. He sports a sleeveless, white kung fu shirt with a yellow hem and blue trim and buttons. On his arms, yellow wristbands that continue to form fingerless gloves, and black (sometimes dark blue) pants and sneakers. Yun is seen riding on his skateboard when not fighting. Personality Yun is the more energetic and extroverted of the Lee Brothers, compared to Yang; he is more playful, upbeat, and easygoing, and while confident, he is not as cocky or sharp-mouthed as his younger brother, though he isn't above cracking jokes at the expense of anyone he defeats. He is also said to be impulsive, but out of the two, Yun is said to be a born leader. Like Yang, he is also a movie enthusiast; when Yun encounters Fei Long in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, Yun asks in his win quote whether he is "the real Fei Long" and then plans to tell Yang about meeting him. Biography Early life While having been separated from their parents at birth, the Lee twins are the honored twins of a certain neighborhood of Hong Kong, and are the beneficiaries of eight noteworthy and influential leaders of Hong Kong's underworld who support them as their godparents. While growing up, they were raised by their herbalist and acupuncturist grandfather, who also taught them the arts of Chinese Kung Fu. During his youth he had the nickname "White Dragon" (白龍?). While they own the restaurant Shinryuken, they are also active in their communities, helping maintain the peace and settling disputes. Street Fighter IV He appears in Chun-Li's opening movie in Street Fighter IV with Yang. The twins also make a brief appearance in Chun-Li's Super Street Fighter IV ending. Street Fighter IV Series After Chun-Li foils a criminal's getaway right before their eyes and drives off with Guile, Yun decides that whatever enemy is bringing Chun-Li out of retirement must be incredibly strong, and decides to follow her for an adventure. Yang happily accompanies him, knowing they are dealing with S.I.N., a division group of Shadaloo. After their "adventure", they return home to find Hoi Mei fuming, and she grabs Yun by the ear dragging him off. As they are being punished, the brothers encounter Chun-Li. As they bid her farewell and thank her for inspiring them to embark on their adventure, they hope to one day see her again. Street Fighter III Series The Lee Brothers are nephews to the Lee who fought in the first World Tournament. With his twin brother Yang, he entered the third World Warrior tournament to show his skills. They later found and fought Gill, who appreciated their effort and granted them leadership of their town. They passionately turned down his offer, since they only fought him to stop his maniacal plans. In Yang's ending, he and Yun are having a quarrel only to be stopped by Hoimei and her sister Shaomei. Shaomei tells him that Hoimei was expressing her relief to see them again and gives them advice to not act so reckless. Yang agrees and goes with Shaomei while Yun gets his ear pinched by Hoimei. Relationships Lee He's Yun's uncle, and one of the NPC opponents from the first tournament. Yun also bears a resemblance to him. They both wear blue caps, have long hair tied into a braided ponytail, and share a similar dashing punch attack. Yang His other younger half. They have their moments of agreeing and disagreeing, but their mutual outlook is heavily implied to see-saw at times, often getting in trouble with their uncles as a result of Yun wanting to try things and Yang getting dragged along. Brotherly fights among them is common and often seen as practice. Hoimei Yun's girlfriend, though the relationship seems to be one-sided and violent, with her pinching his ears on misdemeanors. Hoimei has a particularly violent and seemingly one-sided attraction to Yun, which is a stark contrast to his twin brother who has a good romantic relationship with Shaomei. Shaomei Shaomei would eventually become Yang's girlfriend, but Yun also looks after her as well as with Hoimei. Chun-Li As with Yang, he has a good relationship with Chun-Li as an elder figure and someone to look up to. Trivia * Yun's remix of their theme in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition is more lively and upbeat (coupled with some guitar). * Yun is the only character from Arcade Edition to appear in Street Fighter IV Volt for the iPhone. * Yun only eats Chinese food, according to his win quote against El Fuerte in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition. This is essentially the same win quote Fei Long uses when facing El Fuerte. * Yun is the only character introduced in the Street Fighter III series to appear in the Street Fighter Alpha series, in this case, the GBA and PSP ports of Street Fighter Alpha 3. ** Many of Yun's win quotes in Street Fighter Alpha 3 reference the fact that he is from "another time" (namely, the Street Fighter III series) including Blanka and M. Bison. He also mentions recognizing Ryu, although he looks younger (since the Alpha series is set before the III series). ** Technically, the above encounter would be Yun's first with Ryu, so he should not have recognized Ryu at all. * Yun is seen in The Half Pipe stage in Street Fighter X Tekken skateboarding. He is also seen as a silhouette in Cody's official artwork for the game. ** Yun still appears in the Ultra Street Fighter IV version of the stage, unless he's fighting on it. * Yun's ninth opponent in the Gameboy Advance version of Street Fighter Alpha 3 is Evil Ryu instead of Fei-Long. Yun is the one of the few fighters with a unique winquote against him ("What happened to you?! Your evil intent will consume you!"). Quotes Gallery Category:Street Fighter